Sibuna Forever
by Worth More Than Gold
Summary: She looked back once more, she really wanted to know what had happened to him, and who this 'Sacred One' was. 'Whatever' she thought. 'I'll ask him in the morning.' Little did she know...
1. Nightmares of Truth

Sibuna Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

This was going to be ongoing Peddie one-shots, but eventually I just dragged on and decided to turn it into a story. I'll take all the help I can get. :)

Prolouge

Nightmares of Truth

LINE BREAK

"Patricia! Wake up!" Mara screeched. Patricia awoke, starteled. What was going on?

"What, Mara? I was sleeping." she questioned, her voice droning on, and became muffeled once she layed her head in her pillow again.

"Patricia! It's Eddie!" Mara answered hastily. At the sound of her boyfriend's name she shot up like a lightning bolt.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked frantically, ready to rush down to his room.

Yes, Patrcia may not have been a girly-girl and had at one point promised herself that she'd never be crazy over a boy, and she hadn't been. That all changed once Eddie arrived. He broke down her walls, and changed her. And now after this stressful term with all the sinner business he had techinally saved her, and she didn't want anything to happen to him, so she had indeed softened slightly.

"I don't know! Fabian told me and I rushed up to get you!" Mara said. Patricia ran out the door and snuck down to her boyfriend's room. Fabian was waiting there. He moved aside, let her in, and said he'd give them a moment.

Eddie was still in a nightmare stage when she arrived.

She didn't know exactly what was going on with him, but she heard him muttering something along the lines of 'Osirian' which of course was what he was, but also something like 'Sacred One', whatever that was. She ran over to him, her care getting the better of her. She shoke him softly, before grasping his hand, and whispering things in an attempt to calm him down.

She continued till she heard him breathing softly and steadily, before she gently kissed him on the cheek, and headed out the door. She looked back once more, she really wanted to know what had happened to him, and who this 'Sacred One' was.

'Whatever' she thought. 'I'll ask him in the morning.'

Little did she know...


	2. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, or any charcters.**

**Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I'll update right when I finish writing chapters so I don't exactly have an update day. :D**

**Confession**

**LINEBREAK**

Patricia's eyes flew open from the odd dream she'd been having. It was just- wait, what was it? She couldn't even remeber. She hurried out of bed after she had glanced at the time. She'd gone into a frenzy, considering she only had 15 minutes to get ready, eat breakfast, and get to homeroom on time.

She quickly freshened up, threw her clothes on, and ran down the steps. She grabbed an apple, and hastily made her way to the school. On the way she found Eddie.

"Hey Weasel!" she shouted to get his attention. He turned around and smiled once before going back into his own thoughts. 'I wonder what that dream did to him.' She hurried over to him and grabbed his hand. He didn't give her a second look. She rolled her eyes.

"Eddie, Eddie, _Eddie!" _she screeched finally getting his attention.

"What?" He snapped rudely. Patricia was rather hurt by his attitude, but she brushed it off.

"What happened in your nightmare? It's made you all... crazy and stressed, I guess." He just stared at her. "Come on, just tell me." she whispered softly, squeezing his hand.

"Alright." he mumbled, looking down. "But don't tell anybody." he whispered looking back up to see if she was in agreement. She nodded slightly. "Okay, I don't even really know what happened. It was just some weird spirit that kept saying something like 'Sacred One'." Patricia gasped, he'd been whispering that all night. He looked up at her again, wondering why she'd done what she had.

"Continue." she muttered.

"And he... or she also said that someone close to me, someone I love, would get hurt very soon. And now I don't know what to do because I know someone I actually care about is gonna get hurt because of me." he confided in her.

She just stayed silent, something ringing from her dream. It just wasn't clear enough to understand. She shook her head to herself-this was about Eddie. He needed her.

She really wasn't good at this, comforting people. But she'd come to know Eddie and maybe she could. 'Just go with it.'

She stopped him from continuing to walk, and embraced him in a warm and, what she hoped was, comforting hug. All she'd said was "It'll be okay." And honestly, Eddie had nowhere to turn , and no idea what to do, so he trusted those words. _Big mistake._


	3. Disbelieving

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Hi! OMG, I can't believe that tonight is the night that may end HOA. I'm so sad, yet I'm so excited for it. :/**

**LINEBREAK**

**Disbelieving**

Eddie sighed as he and Patricia walked through the school doors. He was still thinking of his nightmare. He'd barely made it through the day, and he honestly wouldn't have if it weren't for his girlfriend covering for him. He was thankful she was around. He really loves her.

He felt a smaller hand clutch his as he sighed. She knew how all this Osirian stuff got to him, and how now it was especially stressing him out because he _knew_ someone would get hurt.

"Eddie?" whispered Patrcia.

"Yeah?" he questioned softly, turning to look at her. She had a look of, well he actually wasn't exactly sure. He knew his girlfriend well, but she was really good at hiding her feelings, or masking them with other ones.

"I ha- I think we should tell Sibuna about this." She replied, abruptly cutting off her first statement. He knew that the Sibuna thing wasn't what she was about to tell him, it was something that was -now he could see it- making her jittery and non-Yackerish.

"Yacker, what were you about to tell me? And don't lie to me." He said sternly, grasping her wrist and looking her in the eye.

"It was- it was nothing." 'Oh great' she thought to herself. 'Now you've done it.'

"Patrcia..." he whispered in a warning tone. "Tell me." His girlfriend looked around, desperately looking for an escape. She groaned.

"I'll tell you later okay?" He just nodded. "And Weasel, I really _do _think we should tell Sibuna.

"Patricia, you promised you wouldn't tell."

"I know, but-"

"No." He cut her off. "We can't tell them. It's bad enough I got you involved, I can't put them in this too."

"Eddie..."

"_Please _Yacker. I'm begging you." He pleaded.

"Fine, but I still think they should know."

"Yeah, whatever." He smirked.

LIN E BRE AKING

Patricia sighed contently in her boyfriends arms. They had got all their homework overwith, and had talked about his nightmare, and what it could mean. He suggested sleeping again, something she didn't mind after the long day she's had. Her eyes closed.

She drempt a nightmare as she lay against Eddie's chest. Oddly enough she didn't feel at all safe during it though she was with Eddie in reality.

It was dreadful, there was a masked figure who was _hurting _a girl. She screamed out, but Patrcia couldn't exactly recognize the voice.

She slowly approached the girl who'd run away and was in a complete breakdown in an empty place that Patrcia couldn't quite put her finger on. She tapped the girl's shoulder, and the mystery girl turned around.

Patrcia gasped, disbelieving.

_That girl was her._


	4. Safe Haven

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, or any of the charcters.**

**Can you guys believe how amazing the finale was? It was just incredible. I can't believe Eddie's powers are gone. He's still the Osirian in this story though. So anyway here we go. Anyone wanna guess who the masked figure is gonna be? Tell me in the comments. :D**

**LINEBREAK**

**Safe Haven**

Patrcia awoke screaming. Eddie instantly woke up desperately trying to sooth her. But she just couldn't be. It was horrific. Terrifying. Someone had hurt -_beaten_- her. And as much as she wanted to believe it had all been an awful dream. it had felt _so real. _She just knew it would end up happening. And she didn't feel safe anywhere.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she broke away from Eddie, running away to her safe haven as fast as possible. Her safe haven, it had always been the one place she would come to whenever she needed it. It had always been her place, but when it became Sibuna's meeting place as well, it held even more value to her.

She sat hidden in the shade of the trees, and took deep breaths. It was all too much now. Her life was just going down the wrong way.

"I wish I wasn't real..." she mumbled to herself. She held so many secrets, too many dark memories. It was all coming back to her. "Why me?" she shouted at the world, looking up at the sky. "Why me?" she whispered, sliding down helplessly, letting her tears finally fall.

**LINEBREAK**

It was now dark, and she remained hidden there. She hid from the world, she hid from everyone and everything. She was glad no one came after her. She was too dangerous to be around right now.

She glared at the phone she had been so stupid to take with her that kept ringing with calls and messages that she ignored. She needed to be alone.

Suddenly she felt something in her heart. Something mending the bruises, numbing the heartache.

And for the first time since she came to Anubis House, her eyes flashed the beautiful shade of violet.

**LINEBREAK**

**I'll try to update tomorrow also. I just finished writing this chapter. I just winged it. It's 10;47 pm. Bye! **


	5. Lieing To Sibuna

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, or any of the characters.**

**Hiya :). I'm SO SORRY, My electricity went out and didn't come back till now .So anyway, to those who it may seem, Patty's not evil. Anyone wanna guess who the masked figure is? Or the 'Sacred One'? Just tell me in your review, if you want to write one. No need to. :)**

**LINEBREAK**

**Lieing To Sibuna**

"Patricia, where were you?!" questioned the panicked Osirian, who had instantly enveloped her in a hug as soon as she walked through the door. She smiled softly at how much he cared, and leaned in closer.

"I went out for a walk." It wasn't exactly a lie. But it wasn't the whole truth.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" he asked, still worried though here she was, standing before him, unharmed and still put together.

"That doesn't matter, I'm here, aren't I?" she relpied confidently, making sure he wouldn't know what she was thinking.

"Well, I guess that _is _really all that matters, at least to me." he whispered, before hugging her lovingly again. She smiled. He really was amazing. She was one lucky girl.

LINEBREAK

"Patricia Williamson! Where the heck were you?" demanded Amber in her accusing tone, as Patrcia and Eddie, or as Amber liked to call them 'Peddie', walked into her bedroom.

"We were worried sick!" Fabian cried. Eddie instantly defended her.

"She's here isn't she? And she's fine too, can't you see?"

"Well yeah..." the four other Sibuna members muttered.

"So Eddie, why'd you call this meeting anyway?" Alfie asked, bringing up the concept of this gathering.

"Well at first it was for Yacker, but now that she's here I wanna tell you guys about my nightmare from a few days earlier." The Sibuna members nodded, and he continued. "The house has been talking to me a lot again, and this weird spirit too. Well, in my dream the spirit told me someone I cared about would get hurt very soon because of me, and I need your guys help. I don't know what to do." He advised Sibuna of what Patricia already knew. "And there was also something about a 'Sacred One'. I have no idea what that is."

Fabian already knew the answer to this. "The 'Sacred One' is one of the protectors of the world. He or she is deeply connected with the Osirian, so the Osirian will be noted about the 'Sacred One'. He or she is also the most powerful protector of the world." Fabian recited. This was very rare information, and he had only seen it once before in the Frobisher Study. They probably wouldn't ever find it again. Thankfully he head imprinted that into his memory.

"Well that helps." KT said. "Now we actually know what the 'Sacred One' is."

"Yeah." Eddie agreed. "So has anyone else been experiencing weird things, or am I all alone?"

Patricia's breath hitched. What if? Eddie's eyes shot toward her, but moved along the Sibuna members curiously.

"Well" Patricia began. "No one knows anything, and it's probably not one of us then. It may actually not be that important. Let's just go to the Frobisher Study and check out the books again." she finished.

They murmurred agreements, easily tricked by the auburn headed girl, and headed off toward the cellar.

LINEBREAK

Patricia stared up at her rooms ceiling. She was still wide awake, thinking. They had gone to the Frobisher Study and found nothing on the 'Sacred One'. That was good. She lay there for awhile and soon enough sleep trapped her in it's unknown pleasures and terrors.

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said that stupid spirit that had been lurking in her each and every slumber. "You dirty little lier." _

_Patricia ignored her. She was meant to be guiding her, but it seemed the spirit had only been taunting her._

_"Now look, your friends will suffer, and actually they'll end up making you suffer. You should have told them the truth. Now watch your world slowly fall apart." the Spirit laughed. _

_Patricia couldn't help but feel that this supposedly helpful spirit, was truly evil. _

_Patrcia gasped as she felt her air supply being cut off, and pain raging through her body. Fearsome tears entered her eyes, but refused to fall. "Just watch..."_

Patricia woke up clutching her sheets and tears streaming down her face.

She knew now to _never _lie to Sibuna.

**LINEBREAK**

**Yeah, I totally dragged on. This was an awful chapter. I tried, but that didn't work. Oh well. Bya. :D**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	6. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Hiya. I know it's been a VERY long time since I update or even wrote a chapter. But I'm not gonna make up excuses. I've just been a lazy bum lately. Yeah, sorry about that. But to try the slightest bit to make it up to you guys, I'm gonna TRY to write another chapter after this. Sorry.**

**LINEBREAK**

**Gone**

Patricia sighed. She hadn't been able to sleep all night after that stupid dream. She knew that she should confess to Sibuna, but she couldn't. She knew she'd put them in danger, and she cared too much about them to ever do that to them.

Maybe she could leave subtle hints, or not include them too much. But she knew, the more she'd tell them to stay away, the closer they'd get. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. What could she do?

She never imagined being put into a situation like this. At one point she had been normal, or as normal as Patricia Williamson could get. She didn't know that because she was who she was, her whole existence would turn on her.

And yet, she had somehow known. She knew all along. Before they had taken her memories from her, she'd known perfectly well. She'd known that life would turn on her and make her pay. She'd known that she'd put the people she loved in danger. She had known that it would all come back to get her.

She had been almost thankful that they'd taken her away and erased her powers from her mind and memories.

But sadly, they never erased her powers from her heart and soul.

**LINEBREAK**

"Okay so I called this Sibuna meeting to discuss Patricia. Have any of you noticed anything weird about her lately?" Eddie qustioned.

They other Sibuna members, discluding Patricia who obviously wasn't here, looked at one another until KT spoke up.

"Well Mara told me something this morning. Patricia woke up crying in the middle of the night. Mara pretended to be asleep because Patricia looked like she needed to be alone." KT confessed.

"You didn't think to tell us?"

"I forgot about it until you mentioned it." KT shot back.

"Okay. Whatever. The point is I think something's going on with her and I really need to find out what." Eddie continued."So let's agree to keep an eye on her. Please. I'm really worried about her."

The Sibuna members quickly agreed, raising their hands to thier eyes. Each and every one of them had a different relationship with the feisty redhead, and all of them cared about her. They'd noticed something different about her, and each and everyone of them intended to find out what.

**DO DEE DO DA LINEBREAK DO DEE DO DA **

Patricia quickly hurried away as she heard the creaking of the door. Why did all of them have to butt into her business. She should have known they would notice something sooner or later, especially Eddie, but she hadn't expected it _that_ soon.

Lucky she had been smart enough to arrive at her boyfriends room when she couldn't find any of her fellow Sibunas. She watched them pass her by without noticing her, obviously because she had been hiding.

She'd been having a rough week, and she decided now was the time for a little fun. Before they had even reached the stairs, she had snuck up behind them, grabbed Eddie by the shoulders, and burst out laughing when he shrieked like a little girl.

"Patricia! You scared the life out of me!" Eddie exclaimed. Patricia was still laughing her head off, and so were her fellow housemates.

"Sorry" she laughed. "I didn't know the unscareable Eddie Miller could so easily be dooped." She smiled brightly, adding a little happiness into everyone's week.

For a moment all of them forgot about the troubles and the mysteries that were apart of their life, and just relished in the happiness.

That moment was killed quickly.

The happiness vanished when Patricia and Eddie gasped simultaneously as the spirit who haunted them appeared in front of the two of them. The other four Sibuna members looked at them questioningly, before both of them told them to go upstairs, and luckily they listened and did as they were told.

Patricia grasped Eddies hand. She was really freaked out. She was only used to the Spirit showing up in her dreams, never anytime else. She could feel Eddie squeeze her hand reassuringly, and she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_"You fools." _the Spirit spat. She looked at Patricia. _"I told you to tell him the truth. To tell all of them the truth." _Honestly most of this visit was for Patricia, but she had to talk to the Osirian as well. Eddie looked over at his girlfriend, what was the spirit talking about? The spirit turned to look at him. _"And you! You clueless little fool. All along she knew, and you never realized. How dare you be named the Osirian!" _

The Spirit was more than frustrated. She needed to show these people that their failure to figure everything out would see revenge on them.

_"I must now avenge Hathor!" _the Spirit shrieked. _"Ik din may ap bapas ey" _the Spirit chanted repeatedly. _"Ab moje mere Hathor keliea karna hai!" _The Spirit screamed out, a ball of red forming in her hand. And to fufill her true destiny, she shot it out at the Osirian.

The red entered through his eyes and shot through his whole body in excruciating pain. "Eddie!" Patricia screamed. She knew just what was happening.

But she was too late.

Eddie was gone.

**LINEBREAK **

**Well this wasn't a complete disappointment. And OMG, EDDIE'S GONE! BUT, it's not what most of you think. :) Tell me what your thoughts are in a review, but please remember, I don't NEED reviews. Toodaloo. Wow I just realized this took me forever to write. **


	7. Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, or any of the characters.**

**Okay, most of you guys freaked about the last chapter, but do not worry. It's all good in the hood, sorda. Whatever. So I decided to NOT kill you guys inside and out, so I'm posting a new chapter as quickly as possible. BTW this'll be a very short chapter because I don't wanna give too much away before any of you understand.**

**LINEBREAK**

**Danger**

Patricia felt tears come down her face, she knew he was gone now. She knew the Eddie she loved was lost forever.

No one noticed any difference, because they couldn't see the spirit, or hear her, and they didn't even know she existed. 'Of course I was cursed enough to know her.' Patricia yelled inside her brain.

But her first motive was not to sit hear grieving, but to get away from here as fast as she possibly could. She needed to warn the others. But wait. Nothing would happen to them. 'Lucky them.'

Patricia instinctively ran out the door when she sensed what was coming next. Back to the safe haven it was. Maybe, just maybe, she could figure everything out when she was there. It had always helped Sibuna, why not her?

As she arrived to her safe haven she walked over to her favorite tree, and decided to climb high up where no one would ever find her. 'No one but Eddie could.' she thought.

Patricia stood there for a moment, and then finally started herlong journey to safety

**LINEBREAK**

Amber huffed a sigh. What the heck had happened with Patricia and Eddie. Why had they been so shocked and scared all of a sudden. She was Patricias best friend, Patricia should have told her something.

She couldn't help but wonder what was going on down there, and with her best friends life. "Guys, shut up for a second." Amber said making her chattering fellow Sibunas shut their mouths and pay attention to her. "What do you think is happening down there?"

"It's probably nothing." Alfie replied coolly.

"It is too something!" Amber shrieked, being herself.

"Guys calm down!" Fabian said nervously. "We should just take a peek." Everyone agreed.

Amber stealthily opened the door, and peeked downstairs. "I can't see anything!" Amber complained.

"Okay guys, I really don't wanna get caught in the middle of this. Let's just go back into the room." KT said hastily, nervous of what could be happening. Amber grunted, but agreed.

Well that was a stupid move KT.

**LINEBREAK**

Patricia finally reached the safest part of the tree. She settled where she couldn't get hurt, and no one could see her, yet she could still see them.

Patricia took a deep breath. Why the heck was this happening to her? She closed her eyes, and rocked back and forth for awhile. For some odd reason it was just a tactic of hers to calm down.

She looked out through the leaves. She could feel the danger coming faster and growing stronger with each passing second. And she knew exactly why.

Because he was gone, but he wasn't.

**LINEBREAK**

**HOLA! This was a suckish chapter. Whatever. Maybe someone may be able to guess something now? :D Oh well. It's summer so I'll be able to update soon. See ya soon.**

**-Worth More Than Gold  
**


	8. The Loser

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, or any of the characters. :D**

**Hola! :D Well I have nothing to say so let's get on with the story shall we? **

**LINEBREAK**

**The Loser**

Patricia stayed up in that tree for hours on end. She had spyed for a long while and had found nothing.

Maybe he really was gone. But that would be awful and it'd kill her inside and out. But if he wasn't, that meant betrayal and guranteed death. Either way she was the one who lost. Soon enough she knew she would lose all that she cared for.

Patricia thought for awhile. Her mind flashed back to all the memories they had making her head spin. It hurt knowing that he was gone and that she could never get him back.

Because she had to face it. In this situation, she was the loser.

**LINEBREAK**

Amber sighed. "We should go down for dinner now. They can't make us stay up here that long. We should have gone down there a long time ago." Her friends agreed and they headed toward the door and down the stairs.

They chatted along the way, talking about distant memories Patricia had revived in them. Happiness had overcome them and for right now they breathed without a struggle.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs. _'Weird.' _Amber thought. _'There's no one down here. Patricia and Eddie probably just went to the dining room already, or maybe they went on a date!' _Amber squealed in her mind.

Her and the Sibunas entered the dining room that wafted with smells of all different kinds that Trudy had prepared. She found the rest of her housemates excluding Patricia and Eddie there. _'Wow! They really might have gone on a date!' _Amber thought happily, though she couldn't shake that weird feeling that something was wrong. _'But just incase, maybe we should go look for them later. Or I can just call her right now.' _Amber comprimised with herself.

She flipped out her cellphone and pressed her speed dial. She could faintly here Patricias phone ringing in the distance. _'No wonder. Of course she would leave her phone here. Honestly, something could happen to her and we couldn't help her. I'll call Eddie instead.' _

She switched to her ulterior motive and dialed Eddies phone number. It rang and she knew he hadn't left it here because she couldn't here it anywhere, but he wouldn't pick up. _'Okay, this doesn't nesscessarily mean that something bad happened. Maybe they're finally having some fun and don't want me interupting them.' _she came to her final statement, and began to start eating the foreign food.

She really should learn to trust her gut.

**LINEBREAK**

Patricia finally decided to come down from her tree. She knew she probably shouldn't but it would be a risk she had to take.

She slid down stealthily, not making even the slightest sound.

'Maybe it'll be okay...yeah right.' She knew that this was one of the stupidest ideas she ever had.

She walked through the trees scared for her life. She felt as if something was bound to happen, so you could sense her surprise when she was nearly out of the woods and nothing had happened yet.

_Yet._

She heard rustling in the leaves and she knew exactly who it was. 'It's _him._'

She had to get away from his as fast as she possibly could, but she reacted to late. He had grasped her ankle and captured her.

Yup..._she was definitely the loser._

**LINEBREAK**

**Well, I'm on the fence with my opinion on this chapter. Let me know what you think. I tried making it longer than my normal ones. And I actually want Amber to play a huge part in this as Patricias best friend. Amber isn't one with powers but she's very close to Patricia so she may be a big part from now on. I've always loved Ambs. :D Peace out!**

**-Worth More Than Gold 3**


	9. Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Hey, I don't know if anyone read the last chapter, but I'm just posting a new one. :D **

**LINEBREAK**

**Unknown**

"Let me go!" Patricia screeched. "_Eddie! _Let go!" she screamed shaking her ankle forcefully.

"No!" he yelled fastening his grip tighter on her ankle. "Not until I avenge Hathor." he screamed as his eyes flashed that dreadful red. The red of the sinners, the red of the magic ball, the red that had killed him.

She wished he wasn't gone. But today had been the day that the _true _Edison Miller Sweet died. He was gone. But the evil that had taken his place was here to stay.

She knew it wasn't really the one she loved, but just seeing his face and the fact that he wanted to hurt her killed her inside.

And then suddenly, looking into his blood red eyes, she realized something. Something horrid and heart wrenching.

_Eddie was the masked figure._

**LINEBREAK**

"Oh my Anubis! I'm going to go find her right now, whether you guys are coming with me or not. She is my _best friend_ and I will not rest until I know she is safe and sound!" Amber screamed sternly.

She stiffly walked out of the dining room and headed for the front door. She grabbed her bright pink coat on her way out for it was freezing outside, especially at night.

If Amber knew Patricia, she knew that Patricia would end up in the woods, at her favorite place. The Sibuna meeting place.

Amber didn't understand why it was Patricias favorite part of the woods, it just was. Well maybe it was because it was related to Sibuna... there really was no other reason.

Amber made her way silently through the crowded area filled with trees and nature. For once she wouldn't squeak when she saw a bug or scream if she was about to get hurt. Luckily enough she made it there alive.

She was about to step out into the clearing when she heard screaming. She gasped to herself, looking out slightly. Eddie and Patricia. And Eddie he was hur-hurting her. She took a sharp breath when she heard the sound of a slap.

_'Patricia!'_ Amber cried to herself, and she could feel tears fall down her face in fear for her best friend.

She couldn't believe all of this had happened, unknown to all of them.


	10. Liar

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Well hiya. I know that many of you may be disappointed about the last chapter, but it was just how it was going to be from the beginning. Plus there's still hope for happiness somewhere in there. Here it goes.**

**LINEBREAK**

**Liar**

Patricia knew she should give up, but she continued to fight back at him. She could feel streams of tears pour down her face with all the pain. She cried out as he hurt her again.

And for just a second, looking into his eyes, she saw a glimmer of the old Eddie Miller. For a semi-second moment it said so much.

He had looked almost worried, and even surprised he had done this. Maybe remembering his oldself again.

And Patricia suddenly remembered it wasn't Eddie who wanted to hurt her. It was that stupid spirit. Eddie was just an unfortunate victim under the spirits control being forced to hurt her.

Patricia broke away as much as she could. She quickly dried her tears and numbed out the pain. She pushed him back roughly, for once getting the upper hand in the situation.

"Eddie!" she screeched. "This isn't _you_. At least not the one I fell in love with." she said desperately. "I know you're in there so just hear me out. She's controlling you, and you can't fight her, and I get that. But if you really can hear me, I want to tell you that if I ever get you back I won't blame you for all of this." she croaked pointing to all the damage he'd done. "I love you."

Before anymore could happen Patricia ran. Ran as far away as she could get. But she had become hesitant after she had looked back for a few seconds. Once again she saw the Eddie Miller that she loved.

But that Eddie Miller was gone.

**LINEBREAK**

Amber grabbed Patricia's wrist as she tried to run past her. Patricia nearly screamed, but Amber put her hand over her mouth.

"It's just me Patricia. It's just me." Amber soothed rubbing her friends back at this point. Patricia held in her feeleings with everything she had, and pulled Amber over to a safer area where Eddie couldn't find them. As soon as she was sure they were safe, Patricia burst into tears. Amber instantly felt a pang of sympathy for her best friend run throughout her whole being. Patricia leaned against her pink best friend, crying her troubles away.

She didn't say anything, Amber knew now. Amber held her, whispering comforts to her sister like friend. "Oh gosh, it'll be okay Trixie. I'll do something about it. Sibuna will do something about this." Amber whispered.

Patricia pulled back slightly. "Sibuna? Why do we have to tell them?" Patricia mumbled.

"Patricia, I know you don't want to, but whether you like it or not, Sibuna is our family. They need to know about this."

_"And they shall." _the Spirit chuckled. Amber gasped. There was a creepy floating lady standing infront of her. She wondered if Patricia could see her, and then suddenly she freaked out. Had she been marked again? She searched frantically over her boddy, but found nothing. She sighed in relief before realizing that the Spirit was still standing there, staring creepily at her.

"Pa-patricia?" Amber whimpered. "You see her too right?" Amber saw Patricia nod, and then look back at her in shock.

Patricia stood there staring at Amber. Amber could see her too? What was Ambers role in all of this? She already knew that she would have to explain everything to Amber, and now even more. They might have to keep this from Sibuna, but if anything she had learned to never hide anything form Sibuna.

_"And you! The Osirian has done a fine job avenging Hathor, and he will be doing even more." _the Spirit laughed cruely.Amber stared on cluelessy, as Patricia began to scream in anger at the Spirit.

"Why are you doing this to me?! I haven't done anything wrong! And Eddie? Why him? What do you want from me? What about Amber? Why can she see you?! I don't need you destroying _everything_ I love! Tell me!" Patricia screamed.

_"You childish girl. The Osirian is closest to you, he'll destroy you easily. This one." _she said pointing over to the pink ball that was Amber. _"is one I have no answer for. She can just see me, there is no explanation for her. And why, you already know why I'm after you, Sacred One..." _she whispered vanishing into thin air.

Amber gasped at Patricia, she had lied to them. She had lied to her.

**LINEBREAK**

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Did you? I tried my best to make it longer, but I don't think I did. :( Oh well. I hope you guys are having a good summer, or any season where you are! Good day, afternoon, or night! **

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	11. Nothingness

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Well I wanted to tell you, the way I write my chapters is I make it up on the spot. I sorda have an idea of where I'm going, but I sorda don't. I'd love some suggestions. You can PM or review ideas. It would really help! Thx. Let's get on with it!**

**LINEBREAK**

**Nothingness**

Patricia and Amber trotted on back to Anubis House, Amber ignoring Patricia the whole time. Honestly, Amber didn't really know why she was even mad at Patricia. It was just that someone who was practically family lied to her and hid it from her. But it was mostly the fact that Patricia had decided to go through this alone. She had risked her life, and gotten hurt by her own boyfriend! For heavens sake that girl needed to stop being so independent.

"Amber please! I don't even get why you're so mad! All I did was hide a little thing from you. Nothing would have happened if you guys didn't know!" Patricia pleaded. Amber cut through furiously.

"Nothing?! There is a spirit out to get you, and Eddie, your own boyfriend, hurt you! How is that _nothing_?!" Amber screeched.

By now this was practically a face-off. Amber had stopped Patricia and screamed at her angrily until her throat felt sore. Her best friend was hurt, and she was worried sick.

What would happen to everyone now? What would happen to Sibuna?

That was something only time could tell, but of course that included the usual tactic of Sibuna.

Waiting, and waiting, and waiting...

**LINEBREAK**

Eddie didn't know what it was, but something inside him was stirring. Was it possibly memories? But it couldn't be, he had already learned from all the sinner business last term that those were erased once your soul was taken form you.

Wait one second, sinners...? Why could he remember bits and pieces of that? It made positively no sense.

And suddenly his body fell to the floor in pain, almost as it had hours before. And memories shot back.

_"Wait Patricia!" Eddie exclaimed. Patricia looked back at him, and saw that he had the staff. She turned toward the door in alarm and yelled:_

_"He's got the staff!" Eddie hurridely blocked the door._

_"Listen to me for one second. This evil Patricia, it's not you. Not the real you! Okay, the Patricia I know is in there, she still is. You've got all of her memories, you must have some of her feelings too." Eddie cried desperately._

_"Thankfully not." Patricia stated._

_"You don't remeber? I mean how it felt the first time we saw each other, or the first time we went on a date. Kissed? Your first ever kiss! Or the first time you poured a jug of milk over my head." he whispered smiling, and he could see her breaking out of her evil shell. "I mean that's gotta give you a little glow, doesn't it? Come on Patricia, remember! Okay. Or tell me you care deep down, 'cause if not it might as well be the end of everything." Eddie croaked._

_"I-" Patricia was cut off by not knowing what to say. Eddie hesitantly leaned in closer, and she did too. And then they kissed._

Eddie heaved in breaths deeply. What was that? It had nearly been just what the Sacred One had done to him only a few moments ago. Desperately trying to remind him of _something_. Everything was hazy now.

And before he could do anything, he fell to the ground into nothingness, with a loud thump.

**LINEBREAK.**

**Yeah, yeah short chapter. I have more to write but I'm gonna put that in another chapter, and I'll update that one as soon as I finish it. I just wanted to make this one more mysterious. It's 11:24 pm, and I feel like I'm on a sugar rush. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FOR NOW!1**

**-WORTH MORE THAN GOLD!**


	12. Yacker

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Hola peoples! Got nothing to say but thank you for all the reviews and support! :D And I might as well give shoutouts to all the people that have reviewed!**

**JAMBERLOVERFOREVER, Cloudywithachanceofpeddie, Krystal loves sick puppies, sibunapuzzler22, Winxjaderamsey, xXAquaMangoXx, pure-black-wings, Seddielover945, BornAndBredSouthernProper, DesiredHOA01, randomwriter1224, TKDmad, Megan, Keepcalmforlove. **

**Thanks a lot guys, and if I missed you, super sorry, but thank you to the people who followed and favorited, I just don't know how to mention you guys because I don't exactly know who favorited and followed. Thanks either way! :D On with the chapter.**

**LINEBREAK**

**Yacker**

Patricia felt a sudden wave of something unknown wash over her. "Amber. Stop for a minute." Patricia whispered. Amber looked at her best friend curiously. What was happening now? Was the pain taking affect on her? What could she do? "I don't feel so good." Patricia explained. Amber nodded slightly before they sat down on a nearby log. They had almost reached Anubis house, but she could tell that Patricia wouldn't be able to make it there, and for some odd reason it seemed as if Patricia didn't even want to go back to the house right now.

"Patricia, do you know what's wrong?" Amber questioned softly. Patricia shook her head to indicate 'no'. Patricia just _knew_ that something was wrong right now. It was that gut feeling notifying her.

"Amber I really think you should go." Patricia mumbled. She knew that she had to figure out what was wrong. Alone.

"No way! Not after all that's happened." Amber exclaimed.

"Please, Amber. I promise I won't lie to you about it." Patricia promised gently. Amber began to see how desperate Patricia seemed, and whispered a 'yes' before heading back to Anubis House, looking back a few times to make sure Patricia was still okay. Patricia seemed distracted, looking around the area.

Once Amber was gone Patricia stood, and began to walk slowly toward where she had been earlier. Where everything that completely destroyed her had happened. On her way Patricia had closed her eyes for a split-second, only a split-second, and all that could happen happened.

She could hear footsteps coming from all around, closing in on her. Images flashed through her mind, all of which confused her. She felt as if something was bubbling from inside her being. Growing stronger and stronger.

And then her eyes flashed violet.

**LINEBREAK**

Patricia continued to walk on, ignoring the incident that had occured, and followed her instinct to her solution. Her instinct, it led her back to him. Eddie Miller.

There he lay, unconsious on the ground, fresh blood dripping down his face. Even after all that had happened, worry took over, and she ran to his body fearing for him.

"Eddie!" she screamed, shaking him forcefully. "Eddie!" She cried, letting tears of frustration and fear finally fall. "Please..." she whispered falling against his body.

Eddies eyes fluttered open, but Patricia didn't take notice. She finally burst into full out tears, becoming the emotional wreck she knew she was inside.

"Patricia...what's wrong?" Eddie whispered rasply, his voice barely audible. In fact if it weren't for the fact that the only noise was her sobs, she never would have heard him. She gasped, turning around so she could face him. She still rested on the ground but her upper body hovered over him.

"Oh, my god. Eddie." she croaked, instinctivly enveloping him in a hug. "Are you okay?!" she muttered frantically. Eddie nodded slightly.

"Are you?" she nodded leaning down to him again, nearly pressing he lips to his. Nearly.

She pulled back suddenly. "Wait. You're still under her control." she accused slowly. She then went off in a frantic explanation. "You can't be back, she killed you. You're not real, you're pretending. It's not possible. You're evil and you're trying to kill me. Stay away from me." she screeched, moving away.

Eddie honestly looked genuinely confused. What was going on with her? She seemed utterly traumatized. What had happened?

"Yacker, I think you may be a little...off today. What happened?" he whispered. She panicked.

"You know what happened. Stop pretending!" She screamed, when suddenly something finally hit her. _Yacker._

**LINEBREAK**

**Well I do have more to write, just wanted to end this one. I'll post the next one right when I finish it. Once again thx guys. Did you guys like this? I don't really know... Well biya. SLEEP TIME!**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	13. Soulless

Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.

Ummmm...

LINEBREAK

Soulless

Patricia began taking deep breaths. She just couldn't take it in. He was back. He was back. He was actually back. Oh god, he was back.

How? She didn't know. All she knew was that the man she loved was back, and that she could fall safely again.

"Eddie! You're actually back!" She screeched in excitement, hugging him lovingly. Eddie had no clue what she was talking about, but hugged back as best he could. When Patricia didn't feel the full on cuddle Eddie would usually go off into when they hugged, she pulled back slightly.

"You're still bleeding." she whispered. She had actually completely forgotten about the blood streaming down his face. What to do? What to do? She would just have to wing this. She ripped off part of her clothing and began treating the wound on his forehead. She dried up the blood, and then took another strip from her jacket, carefully wrapping it around his head. She hoped the would do for now.

"Yacker? Why are we out here?" Eddie asked looking around the woods. The last thing he remembered was talking to Sibuna about...Patricia. Patricia could now tell he knew nothing, and decided that changing up the story wouldn't be a bad idea right now.

"Um, we were going for a walk, and somehow ended up here. You tripped and became unconsious, and I've been trying to wake you ever since." Oddly enough, this lie was the most awful one she had ever told. Lying to Eddie had never been easy for her, but this? It was just pathetic.

"Sure." Eddie mumbled sarcastically, but just went along with it. "We should get back to Anubis." he muttered. His girlfriend nodded, before beginning to help him up. They chattered softly as they trudged on back to Anubis House.

LINEBREAK

It was when they were near to Anubis that Eddie finally noticed the bruises on her face.

"Patricia?" she turned to look at him. She gave him a questioning look. "What happened?"

"I already told you remember? We wen-" she was cut off by him.

"No, who hurt you?" he whispered, softly moving the hair away from her face and tracing over the marks gently.

"It's nothing. Let's just get back." she whispered, her eyes shining with tears. Eddie nodded, hating the idea of making her cry.

They finally reached Anubis, and she grabbed the four other Sibuna members, and dragged them off to her room. Fabian was the first to notice the brusies on her face. "Patricia! What happened?"

"I'll tell you. Just give me a minute to explain everything." she said, turning to face Amber. She explained it all from the day Eddie told about his nightmares. She explained it until the very second the group sat in the room talking.

"But what would the spirit lady want from us?" KT asked. There really was no reason possible after Patricia's explaination.

"I think I know what she wants." Patricia whispered softly. "What she actually wants." The Sibunas stared at her cluelessly, and she groaned. She didn't actually want to tell them. "There's something else I haven't told any of you. Her name is Cleopatra. I met her a few weeks after I came to Anubis. And she told me something. She-" Patricia took a deep breath. "She told me that I am her descendant. I'm along the most important bloodline in all of Egypt. I'm what she wants." Patricia breathed. She'd finally let all of it out, her past that haunted her the most.

She waited for her friends reactions. They were just plain shocked. Then Amber and Eddie reacted.

"What?!" Amber screeched. "No! I am not letting this happen!" She stated in a loud scream, already bubbling up her crazy plan. Eddie took in a deep breath, and spoke to Patricia only.

"She can't take you away from me. I won't let her." Patricia shook her head in sorrow.

"It's too late Eddie, she's coming for me tonight." she whispered.

As Fabian, KT, and Alfie came out of their dazed states, Fabian sparked a lightbulb. "I know a way to stop this!" he screamed, running over to the books on his bed. He flipped through the pages, finally stopping on the most important one. "Remember when I told you that the Osirian and Sacred One are connected? Well, the Osirian is also connected to the Chosen One. Last year Nina was going to be taken away, but Eddie was able to vanish Senkhara. He can do the same to Cleopatra for Patricia!" Fabian smiled.

The Sibuna's sighed in relied. There was an actual possibility of Patricia staying with them. And this one, even Patricia didn't doubt too much. It could indeed work. "When do you think it'll happen?" Fabian asked Patricia.

"It should happen some time tonight. Probably when everyone is distracted, so you could probably say dinner time." Patricia answered.

With everything they needed, the Sibunas divised a plan. It was a risk, eack were willing to take.

LINEBREAK

Patricia slowly crept out of the house to take a walk. She needed a few moments of freedom before everything happened.

As she continued on through the cold night air, she saw a twinkle infront of her. A twinkle which soon sparked into the spirit better known as Cleopatra.

"You're such a fool. Pity I have to be in the same bloodline as you. And you actually think you can get away with this so easily?" she laughed. "You disgrace. I come now for you, and nothing will stop me. That boy wasn't able to destroy you, so now I will take you away and use you to my advatage. Or maybe I'll just kill you myself!"

Both didn't notice the figure watching them from the distance. Eddie. He watched the spirit, Cleopatra, appear and he instantly began to race over to them. He needed to protect Patricia.

It was when Cleopatra was beginning her ceremony, had Sibuna came out, realizing everything with the help of Amber being able to see Cleopatra.

Half-way through the painful ceremony, in which Patricia's soul was withering away from her, was when the Osirian had reached them. His powers instantly began to act up, but Cleopatra ignored him and continued on with her cruelness.

In Eddie's hands a beautiful ball of power began to form. It shined like an angel, and attacked the spirit of Cleopatra. She was cut out of her process, which caused Patricia's soul to be released into the air. But it did not return to her body. The ball of power fought against Cleopatra's strengths and her power began to dimish. Slowly she faded out and began to disappear forever. And then she was gone.

Just as the Sibunas began to cheer, Patricia's soulless body collapsed to the muddy earth floor. 


	14. Sibuna Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.

Okay so I had already been halfway done with this chapter, when I decided it was awful. So I'm writing this one instead. So by the way, there's really not going to be any action in this chapter, there is a slim chance I may add it on. This is just Patricia and her past. Just to warn you THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VIOLENT. Includes ABUSE. You should also probably know that Piper doesn't exist in this story. BTW THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!

LINEBREAK

SIBUNA FOREVER

On the outside Patricia lay in a crumpled heap, but on the inside there was much more going on. Patricia knew something like this was going to happen. She should have.

But Patricia knew who's fault it was. She had brought it all back. And Patricia wasn't even talking about Cleopatra. She was talking about herself. She had forced it all upon herself.

Running away, finding Anubis, learning about herself, and then trying to get away from it. It had been the stupidest decision she had ever made.

She remembers that day that she had left. Patricia's eyes flickered violet under their lids as it all came back.

"You're worthless!" her father screamed, slapping her across the face. "You don't deserve life! I wish you were never born!" he screamed, hitting her again.

Patricia had learned over the years how to build her walls up. She no longer listened to his words, and she had become accustomed to the pain. After a lifetime of pain you just got used to it, she figured.

And though it had meant nothing to her, her father meant nothing to her, she was sick of it. She had decided that night to leave. And that night only because her mother had found out, and her mother hadn't tried to stop him. After getting high she had joined in, and that was when she knew she had to get out of there.

He hit her again, and that was when her mother walked in. She stared at the two, before she laughed. She strutted over to them and exclaimed to her husband: "How right you are." then she turned over to look at Patricia. "You're such a *****! You're so lucky that we didn't just throw you away. You should just go die in a hole! *****!" She screeched, grabbing Patricia by the neck and slapping her harshly.

Patricia at this point had actual tears streaming down her face. From all people, she expected this the least from her mother. She remembered when her mom had actually cared. When she had a real dad. But then he had died, and this nightmare of a family had come to exist.

"Just leave me alone! I hate you!" Patricia choked. Her mother gave her a look.

"What did you say? How dare you! You have no right in this house, you slut!" her mother screamed, kicking her in the stomach.

"Just stop." Patricia cried in a whisper, curling up in a ball.

That night she had left. She had jumped through the window with nothing, but a few pounds. She ran that night, and just kept going. She had slept on the sidewalks, and felt like dying, but she didn't regret anything.

She had traveled on, becoming utterly desperate with starvation and restlessness. Then she reached that forest. She walked slowly by, when a sweet looking lady walked up to her.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" The lady asked kindly. Patricia didn't respond. "Oh look at you. You're probably starving. Come with me, come on darling." She said, taking Patricia's 10 year old hand, and bringing her to a creepy looking house. Patricia didn't find it too freaky, after all she'd been thorugh the house looked almost peaceful. "You'd probably like to know my name. I'm Trudy. You can stay here, and even go to school here, if I get permission for you to attend. This is Anubis House." Trudy smiled. That was when Patricia's whole new life began.

She'd lived in Anubis for only a week now. She'd met that mean old caretaker, Victor, and an 11 year old boy named Jerome. She'd learned a lot about him. He came here when he was 5 years old, and no other child had ever come here after him except her. She had thought that horrible, becuase it meant that he had had no friends, just like her. And he'd learned a lot about her. He had gotten her to spill, and she trusted him with her secrets just as he had trusted her with his. That had made the two of them the best of friends.

One night they decided to do some sneaking around. They went up to the attic, and then nearly went down to the cellar. The two forbidden areas of the houses. Patricia and Jerome had decided that there was a reason that Victor was keeping those rooms locked away from them.

They picked the attic's lock and crept upstairs. Patricia slipped up gracefully, without a sound, but Jerome was having a bit of a problem. Patricia laughed silently as Jerome stupidly tripped over another step. She then put a finger to her lip to indicate that they should be quiet.

They slided into the dusty room. It was just filled with old boxes and nothing more. Patricia sighed in boredom, and Jerome huffed.

"I guess there really isn't anything up here." Jerome grumbled. Patricia nodded, when she saw something.

"Hey, what's that?" Patricia asked.

"What's what?" Jerome questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"That!" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to where she was looking. "Look, there's some weird shape here." she whispered curiously, tracing her finger over the odd shape. "Isn't this the Eye of Horus?" Patricia asked Jerome. He whispered a soft 'yes'.

The pair of two had taken an intrest in Egyptian Mythology, especially when Patricia had arrived. Patricia saw a soft red glow around the circle, which she hoped Jerome noticed too. "I think we should get out of here." Patricia whispered, freaked out. Jerome gave her a questioning look, before he agreed and they went down to the cellar. Sadly enough they heard Victor, and they weren't able to investigate.

The two parted ways, and as Patricia lay in bed she couldn't help but think about that red glow. It had probably been her imagination. What she didn't know was when her eyes closed, her life would come to greet her.

Patricia gasped in deep breaths as her soul entered her body and she sprang back to life. Her eyes flickered to violet before she looked around at the depressed Sibuna members.

"Um, guys." she croaked. the Sibunas heads' shot up. They turned to look at her,their faces' filling with happiness and shock and so many other things all at once. "I'm okay."

They helped her up, and Amber attacked her in a flurry of hugs, and then the rest of Sibuna did as well. They murmurred softly to her, giving her all the love she deserved. Eddie was last. He pressed his lips to hers the second he got the chance. "Gosh, I love you." he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. She nodded.

"I love you too." she returned gently, pecking his lips once more. All was well once more. Cleopatra was gone, Patricia was okay. And they were a family again. They were Sibuna after all.

And as Patricia began chattering away to the ones she loved so much, she decided the past was the past, and that it should be forgotten.

If only she knew, the past would come back to get her.

LINEBREAK

You guys like? I think it sucked. Worst ending ever. So anyway there WILL be a sequel. I just wanted to leave you guys at a cliffhanger. :D I hope you liked this story. And I'm gonna start writing the sequel as soon as possible. I may write one chapter and post it, or write a few and post them all. Porbably the first one, considering it takes me forever to write a chapter. Live, Laugh, Love! :D Love ya guys!

-Worth More Than Gold 


End file.
